


Ring in the New Year

by myloveiamthespeedofsound



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Seriously its smutty, Threesome - F/M/M, Using all the fun tags today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveiamthespeedofsound/pseuds/myloveiamthespeedofsound
Summary: Literally just New Years Eve sex. Yep.





	

“We're going to miss the ball drop,” Natasha protested - weakly - as she was tugged into one of the Towers guest suites. It was half an hour to midnight and they'd managed to sneak out of Tony's party without raising so much as a brow. And while she really couldn't care less about some cheesy ball signifying some arbitrary line in the sand between one year and the next she thought it at least worth pointing out. 

Steve pushed them back against the door as they stumbled in. Bucky's back hit the door, Natasha pressed between them as he trailed his lips along her neck. She shivered and moaned softly at the feel of it. “What can I say,” Steve said lowly against her skin, his voice thick with desire, “I think your first memory of the new year should be being fucked by us.”

Natasha whimpered as Steve's hand gripped her thigh and lifted up her leg, she hooked a heeled foot around him. She sucked in a breath as his hand trailed up her thigh, under her admittedly short dress and grazed along the line of her lace panties. “ _ Steve… _ ”  she whined as she leaned heavily into Bucky, his arms holding her upright. 

Steve gave her a wicked look and let go of her leg as he sunk down to his knees.  Natasha hissed a breath as Steve's lips trailed up the inside of her thigh. He hooked his thumbs around the sides of her panties and tugged them off. Bucky's mouth nibbled at her earlobe as Steve lifted her leg over his shoulder. He pushed her dress up and Bucky reached to tug it the rest of the way off of her. 

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Bucky murmured against the skin of her neck. “You look so good.”  The sight of her, in nothing now but the black heels she'd paired with her dress, went right to him and he ground his hips against her.  He moaned as he tried to get friction, as his cock hardened.

Steve’s mouth worked its way upward and Natasha whimpered as his tongue darted out to flick against her clit. And while she knew he could be a goddamn tease when he wanted to - Bucky too - it seemed he wasn't about to torture her much tonight. He sunk two fingers right into her and she moaned, her fingers moved to grip his hair. She was wet, so very wet already and he had no problem moving the digits in and out of her. His mouth sucked at her clit, tugged it between his lips and she let all her weight collapse back against Bucky. 

Bucky held her up with one arm and let his fingers on the other move to tease her nipples. His hips pressed into her ass, his eyes locked on Steve's head between her legs. “Love watching that,” he said, his voice low and gravelly. “Love seeing Stevie’s pretty little mouth all over your cunt like that.”  He leaned down and swallowed her moans with his mouth. 

She was close. Steve's mouth against her, his tongue working her clit, his fingers curled just the right way as he pressed them into her. Bucky's cock hard against her ass, his lips against her ear as he started to talk again. “That's it, sweetheart, you're close I can tell,” his hand moved to curl around hers in Steve's hair and he pressed on the back of Steve's head, urged him to fuck her harder with his mouth. 

“ _ Steve… _ ” Natasha all but whined. Her grip in Steve's hair tightened and it was only Bucky's arm strong around her midsection that kept her upright as she came. Steve looked up at her, watching as she came apart. 

Steve moved a hand to Bucky's thigh.  He slid it up and fumbled with the button on his pants. Bucky kept his arm around Natasha, still holding her up, but shifted his hips over to allow Steve access. “Fuck, Steve…” Bucky moaned out as Steve got his pants open and took his hard length in his hands. His mouth still slick with Natasha's wetness he wrapped his lips around Bucky's cock and Bucky groaned. 

The angle was somewhat awkward with Natasha between them, but Steve managed to take most of Bucky's length in his mouth. Bucky thrusted his hips forward, a groan as Steve worked him. He kept his hold on Natasha though, not wanting to let her go. It didn't take long for him to release into Steve's mouth.  

Steve wiped his mouth on the back of his hand as he stood. He leaned in first to kiss Natasha and then Bucky. “Should we move to the bed,” he suggested before he sucked a mark that would be gone in twenty minutes into the skin of Bucky's neck. 

“Bed would be good,” Bucky agreed, his grip tightened on Natasha for a moment as she tilted her head back to brush her lips against the line of his jaw before he let her go. She moved to toe off her heels and Bucky shook his head. “Leave then on.”

She gave Bucky a sly grin and leaned up to kiss him. “So demanding,” she teased as she pulled back, but she put an extra sway in her step none the less as she walked toward the bedroom.  Steve and Bucky held back a little to watch her. The line in her calves from the heels, her ass bare and they grinned at each other before the followed after. 

Natasha moved to lay on the bed and Steve and Bucky quickly shed their clothes as they walked into the room. Bucky laid beside her, kissed her long and deep, his tongue darting into her mouth as his hand slid up along her side. Goosebumps dotted her skin and she shivered as his thumb brushed over her nipple. She still felt over sensitive from her earlier orgasm and every touch shot a bolt of electricity through her. 

Bucky gripped her arm and pulled her over top of him as he moved to lay on his back. His hand moved so his thumb could rub circles against her clit, his cock pressed into her wet folds. Natasha reached between them to guide him into her and she moaned as he filled her. She leaned down to kiss him again as her hips started to roll. Slowly at first before she started to pick up speed. 

Steve stood at the edge of the bed and watched for a moment. The sight of them together was something he knew he would never get sick of, never get bored of. Never get  _ enough  _ of. The way they moved together, the pleasure on their faces. They way it never brought up any jealousy because they were his, just like he was theirs. His hand moved to his own cock and he wrapped his fingers around it, a few strokes to take the edge off as he watched.  

But as much as he loved watching, he loved being part of it more. He moved to kneel behind Natasha and slipped a hand to rub at her clit as she rode Bucky. He trailed his mouth along the side of her neck and revelled in the moan she let out. He reached with his other hand to pull open the drawer of the nightstand and fumbled in it. There was a box of condoms that he bypassed and grabbed a small bottle of lube. 

He flipped open the cap and Bucky, knowing what he was going for cupped Natasha's ass with his hands and spread her open. Steve squeezed a bit of the lube along her hole and she whimpered and then laughed softly against Bucky. “Cold,” she said lightly. 

Steve leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her neck. “Sorry,” he mumbled with a small laugh and leaned back up. His thumb circled against her puckered hole and then slowly slid in. Natasha kept rolling her hips against Bucky, though a bit slower now. She whimpered as Steve added in another finger, and then another. 

“Feels good,” she assured him as she ground back against his hand. “Keep going…” 

Steve squeezed the lube over his cock, and then some more against her hole again as he pulled his fingers out. He pressed his cock against her hole and slowly slid in as he watched her face. Her eyes were closed, lower lip between her teeth as he entered her. 

There was always a moment of pain involved, nothing too awful and along that line between pleasure and pain. Both Bucky and Steve were well endowed and it took a moment always for her body to adjust. Her teeth bit at her lip, a whimper as Steve started to move. 

“Still okay?” he checked, as they always would when she was in the middle. She nodded. The feeling of being filled by both of them at the same time was nearly indescribable. Physically, emotionally. The intimacy of having not just one, but two men, that she loved and loved her. And as her eyes locked with Bucky as he looked at the two of them she was reminded of how much it was never just sex with them. 

His metal hand, the digits cool against her heated skin, gave a squeeze to her hip before it snaked around. He pressed his thumb against her clit. Not moving, just the pressure that he knew she liked. “That's our girl,” he said softly, reverently.  “You feel so good, sweetheart, so damn wet for us.”

Steve's hand moved to rest over Bucky's on her hip and he dotted kisses along her shoulder blades. “God, Nat,” he started to mumble against her skin. He felt half gone already, he'd been hard since he dropped to his knees by the door and now he knew he wouldn't last long. It didn't matter though, they had all night and he more than intended to make use of it.  “Love you, love you both so much,” he kept babbling between moans, his teeth scraping against the skin of her back. “Love fucking you like this, feeling both of you…” 

They fell easily into a rhythm and increased the pace as they all came closer and closer to the edge. Steve was the first to come, and he spilled into Natasha with a low groan, his hand curled tightly around Bucky's. They weren't far behind him, and their names on Natasha's lips echoed in the room before they stilled. Their breaths were ragged and disjointed as they laid in a pile on the bed. Fingers danced lightly across skin, little aftershocks of pleasure fired through them.

Natasha laughed as she returned to her senses. A soft and utterly happy sound as she buried her face into the crook of Bucky's shoulder.  “Well then,” she started, her tone light, “that sure as hell beats watching the ball drop.”

  
Steve and Bucky laughed and Steve leaned in to kiss her neck. “Glad you think so…”


End file.
